Be One With You
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Daisuke & Riku had finished a date. Riku wants to sleep with Daisuke in his house. There, she decides to express all her feelings.


**Be One With You**

_Hi guys it's me again with another lemon fic, now featuring Daisuke and Riku. There's not much of it made here, so I made one. Anyone who don't like love making scenes turn away now! This is not for you unless you're a lemon reading enthusiast. Anyway, hope you like this one and sorry if it's kinda lame or not too cleverly written or whatever. This was influenced by 2 other lemon fic that I like called "Look What You Can Do To Me" and "One Dark Night"._

_WARNING: Lemon._

It was a sunny and cool day in a European like town. The place had been having a good weather lately and things couldn't get any better for a certain pair of love birds. Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada, both aged 16, had been dating each other for a bit less than 2 years already. Their love for one another simply deepens everyday, and so Riku had gotten to know him more, especially understanding the Niwa legacy and inheritance.

Riku had made Daisuke tell her of being Dark the phantom thief (or as I like to call him, the dark angel), though she knows that already but wants him to spill the beans about it. Eventually he told her and have a fear of possible rejection. However Riku had accepted the way he is, because it is their family inheritance, and can't help but to somehow admire it. And it was this reason that she somewhat felt the need to pass on the Niwa inheritance to a new generation.

As we move on to the story, the couple had finished another date. Daisuke treated her so well today she too in return. Now they're heading towards his home. Riku wanted to spend a night in his house. She had informed Risa, her younger twin that she'll be with him. Risa had commented that they were such cute love birds and wanted to support her sister and best friend all the way.

They got in front of Daisuke's home, and he found a note at the door. It reads_, "We are going shopping today and do other major stuff. Might be coming late. Take care. If you had Riku staying, then she's welcome." - Kosuke, Emiko, Daiki, Towa._

"So we had the whole house huh?" Riku asked. "Yeah, I guess we do." Daisuke replied. "Oh, want to watch the sunset with me? It is beautiful at times like this." Daisuke said, inviting her for a sunset view. True, in a weather like this the view of the sun setting would be a fantastic thing to see, a real beautiful scenery. "Sure, why not?" Riku replied beaming.

They went up to the balcony, Wiz is waiting. "Chuu!" he greeted them happily. "Hi Wiz. Care to watch with us?" Daisuke asks his loyal loving pet. Again he replied happily. And so they watch the sun going down, Wiz sitting at the edge. "This is so pretty. Maybe I should do a painting of this" Daisuke thought to himself. Riku then looks at him. She thinks of him a lot and sees nothing but good qualities.

Riku leant closer to him, putting her right arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulders. Daisuke holds her on the shoulder as they hold their free hands together, watching the sun go down in a slow manner, basking the sky with it's orange, yellow, red and gold rays. Wiz looks at the couple and can truly see that they truly belong for each other a perfect match. The sun then disappeared on the horizon and darkness would soon blanket the skies. They then go down to make dinner.

"Daisuke, what's for dinner?" Riku asked while still holding on to him. "How does lasagna sound?" Daisuke offered his opinion. "Sounds good." "OK, make yourself at home while I make one." Daisuke said as they arrived at the kitchen. "No, I want to help out too." Riku pleaded. He then lets her help him out.

The couple had a nice dinner and afterwards they're up for desserts. Wiz is so full, he rested on the table and fell to slumber. Daisuke and Riku had their fill, and they went to the sofa to relax a bit, then Riku asked him on something. "Daisuke, could I ask you this?" Riku begins. "Well, ask away." "Will you let me... be your wife and let me be part of the Niwa family?" she said. Daisuke was a bit taken back at this. "Err, yes, you are my true love after all." he said.

Their faces were so close with one another. Their eyes locked on them, both had such lovely eyes. Then Riku felt an urge to kiss him. So out of instinct, she did that, moving an inch to catch his lips. Daisuke is surprised, especially when he felt her tongue licking his lips. He relaxed into the kiss and returned the favor. Riku wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to lie on the sofa, him on top. The kiss was getting wilder as the fire inside them grows, and from theirm position, Daisuke starts to lose control and getting turned on. Riku was getting wet, her panties starts to get soaked.

Daisuke and Riku kissed for so long they don't realize they were running out of breath. They pulled out, panting heavily. "Daisuke, make love to me." Riku said as she cupped his cheeks. "You sure? I don't want to harm you." Daisuke is worried for her sake. "Don't worry, and I've taken some pills today." Riku reassures him. They got up and head towards Daisuke's bedroom, leaving Wiz on the table, still dozing.

As they walked the stairs they can hardly contain themselves; they kiss one another as they went up. He pushed Riku to the wall, she pressed her body against Daisuke, kissing with all her worth. Riku lifted his shirt and threw it somewhere and Daisuke took off her tank top and threw it aside. He can see her bra is kinda small. Daisuke then moved from her lips to her neck, Riku moved slightly to give him more access to her neck and moaned slightly, her hands combing his messy hair. While busy on her neck, his hands moved down and made short work of her denim skirt, letting it fall on her legs, leaving her in her panties. Riku grinded her crotch against his, dying to get more of him.

Their legs were getting tired and they needed to land on a nearest chair Daisuke placed in his room. Daisuke sat while Riku straddled in his lap and kissed him like mad. While she's doing it, her hands went on her back to release the bra straps, and then took it off and pressed her breasts against his fine chest. Riku then fumbled with his belt and removes it from him, throwing it somewhere.

Daisuke then stood up; Riku wrapped her legs around his waist and holding to his neck, still kissing him. He then let one hand of his take off his cargo pants, let it fall and kicked it aside. They broke the kiss as they needed air. Riku let her legs drop from while her arms still hooked on his neck. They look at each other's eyes for a little moment. Her hands then wander around his chest and back, feeling every part of him. Her hands went on their own accord and removed his boxers. Daisuke took off her panties in retaliation. Now both are totally naked.

"Riku, shall we go on my bed?"

"Sure thing Daisuke."

They hurriedly climb on top his bed, designed like a bunk. As soon as they were up they again kiss one another. First it was gentle and a passionate slow kiss. He pushed her down, her head resting on his pillows. Then the passion just grew and ignited as their kiss turn rough and intense, tongues engage in a duel.

Later Daisuke went to her neck, Riku moaned his name clearly. He kissed her neck like before, and then went down to lick and taste her breasts. Riku moaned loud and arched her back and her hands pull down his head, pushing her breast more into him. His hands went to play with the other, her hands went over to press his palms harder. He swapped places and repeated his treatment.

Daisuke goes lower, reaching her private regions. Daisuke made a slow torturous lick on her dripping opening, enough to make Riku lose her patience. "Daisuke! Please!" she moaned out loud. Riku pressed more of herself onto him as best as she can. Her left hand reaches to his neck and pulls him deeper. Her right goes to her own breast and plays with it, pinching her nipples to increase the heating ecstasy. And then she reached her peak, her juices flowing into his mouth like the Nile river. Daisuke licked every semen she spilled out.

He went back up to her. Riku pulled him down for another kiss. She then flipped him over to be on top of him. Riku goes to his chest to nuzzle it, then goes down to his manhood. Riku then goes to put it into her mouth and begins sucking and tasting it. Daisuke moaned loud being music to her ears. Wanting to hear more Riku sucked hard like it's a tasty treat. He then reached his peak and cums into her mouth.

After tasting his juices and wiping her mouth, she goes back up to him and kissed Daisuke again. After a while she couldn't wait any longer. The ache in her lowest part is screaming to get him inside her. She broke the kiss and stare into his crimson eyes.

"Daisuke, please take me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been so sure in my life."

Riku dives herself down, being impaled onto his large shaft. Riku writhes in pain, so Daisuke steadies him and Riku, allowing her to wait until its time to go. And soon the pain subsided, and there is nothing but pleasure taking over. Riku would not wait for another minute as she thrust herself deeper into him. She jumps up and down, trying to make it go deeper in her. She then goes down to kiss him once more, tasting his saliva.

Daisuke then flipped over, now him in the commanding position. He broke the kiss as he needs air, and need to focus more on the thrusting. His hands went to cup her breasts, to play with them while penetrating her insides, doubling the pleasure, and making her moan and scream his name. Riku wrapped her legs around him and pulls him deeper, feeling so much pleasure surging through her.

"DAISUKE! UHH! OH!" she screamed out to him. Daisuke enjoys hearing that. Riku tightens more around his shaft as both scream in pleasure. In an attempt to suppress their screams, they kiss one another fiercely yet lovingly. And soon they reach their climax. Both slumped down, being tired. They lie down and stare each other in the eye.

"Daisuke, let's sleep like this."

"Right, don't forget that my family is coming back sooner or later."

"OK, but let's stay like this for a while."

"Alright. I love you Riku."

"I love you too Daisuke."

Riku soon sleeps while Daisuke remains awake for a few minutes, still connected to one another. Soon both were asleep with dreams of their future.

**THE END**

_So there you go folks. Aren't they are a cute couple? For now bye guys! Try to see my other stories as well._


End file.
